Untouchable
by Ekclectic
Summary: Olivia's and Alex's POV, a take on the start of a not so professional relationship - chapter 7 is live
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is strictly a work of fiction, written around characters I could never hope to own. They belong to NBC/Dick Wolf and company.

This was not set at any particular point in the SVU storyline but rather illustrates a difference in POV.

**Untouchable**

_Olivia's POV_

That was the first word that came to mind when I thought of her. Untouchable. Cool, aloof, guarded, incredibly intelligent, achingly beautiful.... but in the end untouchable.

I watched her from afar and enjoyed igniting her passion for justice, baiting her sense of right and wrong from within the confines of the law. I almost lived to put a flush on those pale cheeks and enjoyed, too much and too often, barbing her calculated wit. I knew she watched me, studied me as I studied her. Each of us caught in a balancing act of sly looks and unfettered observations. I wonder what she saw when she looked at me. I'm too honest not to admit that I know I'm easy on the eyes, but I don't hold a candle to what she has... classic beauty, bred beauty... the kind that comes from a privileged existence, a world filled with black and white and no room for gray.

Her voice captivates me as I find myself back in court for the 5th, or was it 6th, time this week. I try and tell myself that I am just dedicated to seeing my cases through but that line of bullshit is too hard to swallow. I know why I'm here and it is the same reason why I shouldn't be. We work too closely for me to sustain the enamorant, but I can't get her off my mind. She walks as if she owns this court, argues as if she knows she's won and has the jury eating out of her hand in no time. I almost feel sorry for the defense... almost. Another closing argument, another guilty verdict - did I mention her tenacity has more than tripled our conviction rate? I watch her gather her files, speaking soft instruction to the lesser man who occupies the second chair - she almost seems too young to have so many lackeys. My focus shifted to the memory of past interactions makes me miss her next move until she is almost upon me and the next I know I am staring up into an intense blue gaze returning the usual standard greeting "Hi"

_Alex's POV_

Her startled gaze amuses me, and I find myself smirking at her recovery. One of my best detectives and yet she is clueless as to the tension that surrounds the air we share. Or maybe not. I would never swear to it under oath but at times it seems as though she can't pull her eyes away from mine. Sometimes I will catch her staring at me as though she can cut through my facade and is trying to piece together the real me. And sometimes I catch that spark of unwanted desire in those deep warm brown eyes. And then I convince myself such a spark was imagined because there is no possible way that this woman wants me. I shouldn't want her. If we ever cut through the bullshit and act on what we feel my political aspirations are over.

I know I could count on her discretion, it's my own that I fear. It seems this dam I've built to hold up my pent up need can only take so much and even now, only mere minutes in her presence has caused those fissure cracks to form as my mind races with images and fanatical thoughts involving her and me in compromising unclothed positions in equally compromising places. Take this courtroom for instance. I wonder what the judge would think if I hauled Olivia Benson up from her chair and proceeded to enter into evidence the facts of my desire by stripping her of her civil rights and her form fitting clothes.

The thought sends a smile to my face as I inform the woman in question that today is a day for celebration. I'm on a 7 case winning streak and my conviction rating is loving it - not to mention it makes my bureau chief look outstanding to the higher ups. I respect Liz but damn if that woman isn't infuriating. This range of thought is driven home by the buzz of my phone, of course its Liz and of course I can see another chance at getting to know an Olivia Benson outside of work going swiftly down the tubes. I answer my voice cool and clipped and accept the congratulations - not even bothering to inquire as to how she found out so quickly. Liz has more connections than our fair city's subway system and knows more closet skeletons than the ME. Thankfully she is only calling to congratulate and amazingly enough she has ordered me to take a day off - maybe I will get that chance if the city would be so inclined to not rape, torture or pillage any special victims for the rest of the day. I wish I could be so lucky. 

_Olivia's POV_

Her clipped conversation intrigues me, as does her challenge to join her for celebration. We have celebrated with my squad several times but never alone - is that amusement in her eyes? I feel my own narrow as shapely lips curve upwards in what I can only describe as a cocky smirk - were serious politically driven ADAs allowed to carry one of those? I stand, closing the space between us, verbally agreeing to her proposed celebration and offering for her to lead the way. Wordlessly she complies and I fall into step behind her admiring the view while I can.

Alcohol.

Fuel for what ails the tirelessly driven, overworked, underpaid masses that make this city what it is. Fuel for a celebrating lawyer and a brooding detective, fuel for loose conversation and liquid courage for even looser actions.

I don't find it surprising that we are at another bar - more uptown, more upscale - clearly her choice by the lack of beat cops and copious pitchers of draft beer that line the tables of my usual dives. She is drinking a straight scotch, double or nothing on the rocks - a drink more suited to loss rather than victory. I stick with beer knowing that anything else will cloud my judgment enough to do more than silently appreciate the slender toned body that is pressed so deliciously against my side - the crowdedness of our atmosphere pushing us closer together than we have ever been. One scotch turns into two, two into three - my beer magically withstands this mystical duplication as I determinately refuse to intoxicate myself in her presence as she waxes eloquent her previous wins, giving herself a well earned, I am sure, pat on the back.

_Alex's POV_

Her silence in this situation is infuriating, almost as much as the way she has nursed one beer whist I have been sucking down scotch like a baby. I thought this was a celebration for crying out loud. I know she feels me, how can she not... we are thigh to thigh, hip to hip in this crowded dive I chose - how dare she remain so calm and aloof with me when we both know that she wants to bury herself in the task of pleasing me. I instruct the bartender to fetch my detective another beer - surprised that I let the term slip. I catch the quirk of one elegant eyebrow and match the look with one of my own, daring her to comment.

I reach over, taking the bottle from her loosened grip and down the remaining contents in one long sure swallow. I fight the urge to make a face as the warm bitter liquid courses down my throat... she has obviously allowed this drink to sit for far too long. I study her unabashed in my alcohol haze. I know I'm teetering on the edge of a total loss of control and the lust pounding through my veins is becoming harder and harder to ignore. One good thing about over consumption - it can be blamed for lots of things... things like an errant hand that serendipitously slips from the bar, landing and staying on a tones denim clad thigh or a heated staring contest ending with my gaze focused on full lips.... I will so blame this on the alcohol.

_Olivia's POV_

She is drunk! I almost can't believe it even though I have personally witnessed the staggering amount of hard liquor she has poured into her slender frame.... she has obviously been practicing with the higher ups - always an opportunist. I jerk when I feel her hand on my thigh and fight the urge to scoot forward in order to force that warm intrusion closer to a different source of heat. One touch and my heart rate is out of control... one touch - innocent enough - has me soaked and I fight the urge to groan and commit the social faux pas of making a pass at Alexandra fucking Cabot. I take a long drink from the second beer of the evening. It would be so easy to keep drinking and keep her drinking till both of us are past the point of oblivion and I can no longer hold back my longing for her.

I rake my hand through my short hair and stand up, letting that teasing touch fall away to gravity's pull. I peel a couple of bills from my money clip - enough to cover her tab and mine. She tries to stop me but I hold out, this was a celebration right? So it made sense for me to pay. I watch her shrug and toss back the last of her drink as she links arms with me her breath against my ear - low, warm and huskily dangerous.

"Your place or mine detective?"

Jesus, did she just say what I think she did? I'm in shock and before I can reply I feel her fingers intertwining with mine, her firm breasts against my arm - the touch shocking my into further silence. I have to say no to this... though who knows if I will ever get a second bite at the apple this gorgeous woman is throwing me. Am I crazy? No, and I still have to work with this woman when things are said and done with - and I can't be sure that it's not just the scotch talking. 

_Alex's POV_

Maybe I have misread the looks she has given me. I am practically offering myself up on a silver platter and... nothing. The cool night air hits me, cooling my flushed cheeks and knocking a sudden sense of sobriety in me. I shake my head slightly and watch as she hails a cab. God she is beautiful no matter what she is doing and all I can think is that if I am not going to get laid - I at least deserve a proper kiss goodnight. 

_Olivia's POV_

I see the look in her eyes as she leans towards me, eyes warm and dark with desire, closing as she nears and I feel her hands clutching my hips. Regretfully I turn at the last minute feeling the press of lips I have only fantasized about fall against the side of my mouth. I barely stop my tongue from darting out to take a taste. I watch as she pulls back, desire quickly morphing into shock then disbelief and then rage and I feel my head jerked to the side as her strong slender hand slaps me.

I cover my cheek and stare in shock as the DA's ice princess growls, her voice low - dangerous as she calls me a fucking jerk before ducking into the cab I have retrieved for her and peeling off into the brightly lit city. 

_Alex's POV_

How dare she! How dare she turn away from me? How could she... I know I am irresistible and dammit I know she wants me. I find myself slowly smiling as I reconstruct the previous scene in my mind. How horrible that must have looked from john q public's pov... an act of chivalry, a rejected advance followed by a public insult and partial assault. My smile parted slowly as laughter bubbles from my lips. God I am so never going to live this down. I notice the glance from the front seat and fight the urge to flip Mr. Nosey the finger... he is probably thinking he has picked up a complete loon... and right now, that term might be accurate - I cannot believe I allowed myself to be the horny drunk. Forgiveness is a given with Olivia but things are still going to be awkward the next time we meet. 

_Olivia's POV_

I lean my head back slowly, resting my still damp hair against the cool fabric of my couch. What a night! Having worked out some of my tension in the shower I feel only marginally better - but I am still in shock at my ADA's actions. I wanted so badly to have let it happen... but somehow... I respect her too much to subject her to what would probably be a one night stand... hell how much of tonight was her and how much was the liquor. I can't even be sure she likes women much less me... I could have just been the nearest outlet for residual drunken lust... who knows. I am going to beat myself up about this I know.

My mind takes me back to the near miss on the sidewalk, and when I concentrate on it hard enough I can still feel the ghost of her firm lips pressing against my skin. The welcome memory invokes a shuddered jerk combines with the gush of liquid heat that escapes my clenched thighs and I groan in renewed frustration... god if we ever do fuck... I won't last 2 minutes.

This new case is slowly working to drive me insane... no... wait... the cause of my insanity has nothing to do with this case, or any other case. It rests solely on the shoulders of one ADA Cabot. It's been 3 weeks since our little episode - we talked the morning after, conversation was incredibly awkward as the forceful blonde plowed away a variety of apologies that ranged from " sorry for the overconsumption" to "forgive me for slapping you" to " it's just as well you moved you couldn't have handled it anyways."

The last wasn't really an apology but it has stayed with me... just what the hell is she implying... it confuses me to think that this blonde goddess might want me too, the very idea is crazy but ever since then her skirts seem to get shorter, tighter... her blouses seem to be more low-cut or seem to be missing a few buttons. Her heels seem higher and her eyes have taken on this strange twinkle that makes me wonder what she could be thinking. It's enough to drive anyone mad. 

_Alex's POV_

Hmmm.... these past few weeks have been enjoyable to say the least. I do truly regret the way I acted that night but I've gotten my confirmation - she does want me and I have taken the initiative to show her the interest is mutual. It is almost a game I play as soon as I wake up... how to get under detective Bensons skin. So far it seems to be working... I've noticed her eyes travelling up my legs when I wear a skirt that is almost too short to be professional. The quick dart of those clever brown eyes as she struggles to keep them locked on mine and not the tantalizing peep show I have arranged just for her. I have even suffered entire days in 4 inch heels just to fuck with her head... and yet she continues to hold back. For a detective she is either not picking up what I'm putting down or she is stubbornly ignoring it... my ego chooses the latter of course. I have even tried invading her personal space - sitting exclusively on her desk, standing next to her or directly across so that she knows that I am looking. I guess a more direct approach will simply have to do but this time minus the alcohol - I am just going to have to take the plunge and act on my gut instinct instead of the hard evidence... because at this point... my gut is all I have to go on... the rest is simply circumstantial.

I've imagined the different ways this can go down and I've played each one over and over in my head. I know there exists a slim chance she will run away or pull back but in most of my scenarios one of us gets pinned to a wall or a desk and that ending would suit me just fine. She keeps avoiding me and to do this we need to be alone - I've no desire to complicate things by throwing either of our desires out there for the world to see. 

_Olivia's POV_

She is up to something, I'm not sure what but it involves me. Invitations that used to come once in a blue moon now seem daily. Invites to lunches, dinners, movies, coffee... before that near miss I would have agreed to every one of them, just for the chance to be near her. What the hell am I so afraid of? I do want this woman and yet I am running scared at the idea that she might want me too. Maybe there was some truth to her offhanded statement about my inability to handle a kiss from her.

The whole idea seems ludicrous and for a moment the realization that Alexandra Cabot has me running scared is humbling. So what if we kiss... it won't mean anything anyways. So I break tradition and I ask her to meet me for coffee, amused by the enthusiasm in which she accepts my request - as if I've made her day. It's sweet almost... and for a moment I can forget the sexual tension that surrounds us and simply look forward to sharing her intriguing company. 

_Alex's POV_

She sought me out this time, surprising - unexpected and just when I was considering her a lost cause. Coffee is perfect and I am surprised when she chooses the cafe just three blocks from her apartment - maybe I am not the only one with plans and something to say. If I stop over analyzing the situation maybe I can get some of this work done so I don't have to work later than anticipated.

_Olivia's POV_

It's late. I had to reschedule the time twice already but one advantage of meeting a co-worker is that they can relate and understand the demands of your job and Alex assured me that my responsibilities only allowed her more time to work on and complete her own. But now we are here and the cafe might as well be deserted and I couldn't be having a more enjoyable time. Once the serious facades are dropped we really do share a rather jovial attitude. She entertains me with stories of her time in Harvard law and I in turn tell her of some of the more interesting cases I have caught and the practical jokes we detectives love to play. We drink one cup and then two and before I know it we are being kicked to the curb because they need to close. I look into cobalt eyes, losing myself as I feel as close to her as I do to Elliot. I hesitate for a moment, remembering why it's been so long since we have hung out and remembering my blasé attitude about what could happen, before throwing caution to the wind and invite her back to my place. 

_Alex's POV_

We walk in comfortable silence, side by side, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I wonder what hers might be because mine are nothing worth sharing and it takes a colossal effort to divert my eyes from the body of the woman I long to explore. Perhaps her unattainability is her appeal... all I know is that this night is going as planned and I've done nothing to plan it. Your neighborhood looks rough, but I feel safe when I am with you. Your building isn't new but your apartment has always been well maintained. I discard my long coat surprised when you take it - who said chivalry was dead. I stand, unsure of where I need to go until you tell me to take a seat and I take the one that will put me closest to you. 

_Olivia's POV_

I return, amused to see that you have placed yourself in the middle of my couch. I take a seat next to you, fighting the involuntary shudder as the worn couch's weak cushions give way to our opposing weights, sliding our bodies together - we are thigh to thigh, hip to hip and in the back of my mind I know I am a fool to stop this... and so I don't. I initiate. 

_Alex's POV_

Those dark eyes are too easy to drown in and I can't find my way to the light. I tense when I feel your strong hand on my thigh, your other in my hair and I gasp as you jerk my head back, your mouth hot and insistent against the curved angle of my exposed throat. You tip my head forward enough to taste my lower lip and I moan when you press your lips fully to mine, your smooth tongue gliding right past my parted lips. I was right... you do taste as good as you look... dark, sensual and dangerous. I moan and pull you closer but you back away... a warning in your gaze but I can't hold back. I reach for you again, pulling your body on top, our lips pressing together once again and now we are breast to breast our thighs slipping and sliding upwards to press and grind a more sensitive area then our knees. 

_Olivia's POV_

I've lost all control just as I knew I would if I ever tasted you. I backed away to give you your last chance to escape and you respond by pulling me on top of you. We wasted the past three weeks and I find out your not as untouchable as I thought you were.

_A/N – Interesting enough this was all typed out on my cell phone in between crazy meetings and subsequent breaks and lunches. It also was a bit of a personal challenge at writing in the first person – something I rarely do. I could keep going with it – but for now I just posted it to throw it out there._


	2. Giving In

Disclaimer: This is strictly a work of fiction, written around characters I could never hope to own. They belong to NBC/Dick Wolf and company.

Warning: This is a continuation of Alex and Olivia's POV - contains some graphic language and situations - hence the T rating.

**Giving In**

_Alex's POV_

A ghost of a smile taints my lips as I tap my pencil against my desk - my thoughts on this case stalled as I think of you. Its been two days since that night and it still amazes me you had the fortitude to stop when all I know we both wanted were for things to keep going. Its been two days and I know you are avoiding me, and why? I think I made it abundantly clear that I wanted you too Olivia.... how long are we going to keep playing this game?

_Olivia's POV_

I'm too tense... my partner tells me so, but I can feel it for myself in my every move. My eyes dart constantly searching for a glimpse of her long blonde hair, my ears straining for the sound of her heels and a husky sex-laced voice - all signs to signal my leave. I can't help this feeling. If I can just distance myself enough maybe I can save what little is left of the heart you've stolen. I can't fall for you Alexandra... and I can't allow you to fall for me. I'm really doing this for you Alex... I am making the sacrifice so you don't have to. If I let you fall in love with me it signals the end of all that I know you aspire to be. And if I let you have the rest of my heart I won't be content to take second place to your work, your career... anything. I will force you to chose and that isn't fair to either of us. I know myself well enough to see that as our future if we take any more steps down the path we opened a few nights ago.

_Alex's POV_

Iv pushed paper as long as I can stand. Iv called on several cases, all involving you, only to be shunted to the ever present Stabler. I ask the few questions I can come up with pertaining to the case at hand, my voice cold and biting, his answers are just as blunt and brusque as the mutual dislike we feel for one another becomes glaringly apparent and I swear before he hangs up the phone I hear him call me an icy bitch. Iv half a mind to call him out on it and just as I raise my finger to press redial, my attitude flaring as I reach into my expansive store of sarcasm and gear up for what is sure to be a memorable verbal spar - a knock on my door turns my attention and there you stand dressed all in black and despite its sobriety... its becoming, and distractedly sexy as it clings to all the curves I remember running my hands over. I look into your deep eyes and wait for you to announce why all of a sudden you deem me worthy of your company

_Olivia's POV_

Your blue gaze captures me, stilling my movements and I find myself back at my apartment, your body under mine, those same blue eyes were just as intense then as they are now. I sense your anger, your confusion and I wait for you to invite me in - the last thing I want to do is intrude your space if you don't want me to. I watch as the lips I long to taste again part, expelling a heavy sigh as you wave me in, your hand indicating that I should seat myself on your leather couch. I ask if your planning to shrink me and my sarcasm seems to destroy your previous emotions and actually brings a smile to your face that only accentuates your beauty. And you are beautiful Alex... too beautiful for the horrors of this job, too beautiful for this office and far far too beautiful for me. I sigh, dejected by my own thoughts and settle into your couch as you slowly put the phone down.

_Alex's POV_

I take in your slumped posture and the hanging of your head, your eyes downcast and somehow I know you have come to break my heart. The broken way you say my name furthers this thought and I seek to meet your gaze as I try not to react defensively as is my nature. I wait for you to tell me it was all a mistake, that kissing and touching me was a colossal failure on your part and I swear I see those self same words forming in your eyes but your mouth and whispered voice tell a different story...

_Olivia's POV_

"I want to taste you again."

I raise my hand, covering my mouth as I feel my eyes widen in shock. I stare at you. Knowing you heard every word and wondering what the fuck possessed me to place myself once again under your intoxicating spell and why the hell I outed my desire for you when all I really came to say was that the other night was a mistake that would not be repeated. I watch as you slowly slide your tongue over your lower lip and stand.

I am paralyzed as you move towards me, naked lust and hunger darken your eyes and I close my own when I feel your hand cup the back of my neck, tipping my head up to accept whatever you offer. I feel your lips brush against mine and I exhale into your mouth as it covers mine and groan as I taste you once again.

Your lips are just as soft and yielding as I remember and as our tongues meet again I find myself straddling your strong thighs, pressing my body against yours, desperate to feel your hands on me, your mouth, anything, everything. Your breasts press against mine and I moan as you cup my ass, pulling me tighter, pressing me down harder on top of you. My hands cup the sides of your face, holding your lips to mine as I slowly suck your tongue back into my mouth - groaning with you this time as the heat between my thighs spreads and I am whispering in your ear, panting for you to touch me.

I almost acquiesce your desire but a knock on your door stills the hand I have slowly slid under your skirt and we fly apart, your hands smoothing the wrinkles in your suit, my hands busy wiping away the traces of our kiss and your red lipstick. I look to see my partner, his blue eyes just as piercing as yours and for a second I know he knows what we have been doing and I flush in embarrassed shame - I don't think I can bear to lose his high opinion of me but I don't see any coldness in his gaze except for the sneering look he throws you and I stand as he motions me towards the door.

"Cragen needs us"

_Alex's POV_

And just like that you are gone. One simple phrase from that gorilla partner of yours and once again I have lost you. I wonder if I could ever draw your attention like that and if you would ever give me the chance Olivia I know we could be just as close. I sit and close my eyes fighting to control the tsunamic wave of lust you have awakened in me, annoyed when my search for meditative peace is interrupted by the ringing of my cell... its you and I hesitate to answer - but I do, knowing that whatever else might be going on between us, I am still your ADA and I still have an obligation to be at your beck and call. I answer, simply stating my last name and I hear the smirk in your voice at my attempt at professionalism, your words shattering my calm.

"I can't fight this any more than you counselor, name the time, the place and the position so we can get out from each others skin - I can't work when I want you like this"

I freeze, and take a deep breath as I try to string together a sentence that makes sense.

"Right now, in my office, on this desk or this couch... the position will change I am sure and you are right detective... I can't work either when I am this wet for you."

_Olivia's POV_

I almost groan, almost but I catch myself in time to see the strange look that has flashed across Elliot's face and I realize he has heard every word I thought I could say while he was on the phone with his wife and I find myself praying, actually praying, to a god I ceased to believe in after taking this job, that he doesn't know its you. I quickly tell you I have to go and hang up, relieved when his deep voice, tinged with amusement inquires to just who I am sleeping with in the DA's office. I shrug in an attempt to play it off and smile my lopsided grin giving nothing away, but I pale as he turns away and shrugs as if my sex life isn't of any importance but his words cut me to the quick and I struggle to wipe the guilt away from my face.

"Well as long as it isn't that icy bitch Cabot, then good for you Liv."

I feel the buzzing vibration of my cell phone and look at the message you have sent.

"Coming or not detective?"

Soon I reply... I guess this will have to be our little secret.

_A/N - Well I decided to extend this a bit and in holding to the nature of the first, this too was typed out on the cell - ain't technology grand! Thanks for the awesome reviews and feedback - they are well received and appreciated._


	3. Office Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU but I am enjoying the temporary use of the fabulous characters Dick Wolf created.

Warning: A little bit of graphic description between two consenting females - like they say on TV, viewer discretion is advised.

Office Rendezvous

Alex's POV

Soon.

I read your messaged reply for what had to be the tenth time as I anxiously pace back an forth in front of my desk.

Soon.

That isn't good enough and I want to text that same phrase back at you. My heart is racing and my body feels like it is on fire as I conjure the ghost of your hand against my inner thigh. It took everything I had not to shove Elliot out of my office and take up where you left off.

I shudder as another wave of need hits me as I sit back down and cross my legs, annoyed at the small whimper I allow to escape my lips as the movement places pressure against the singular part of my body that craves it the most. I tear my thoughts away from you and bury myself in work - hoping the passion for one will cancel the passion for the other.

Olivia's POV

I fight the temptation to cash in some personal time so I can kill the need that has slowly been driving me crazy for hours. I haven't even had a moment alone. I'm too afraid to even use the restroom because at this point I can't say for sure that I won't touch myself just to alleviate this ache you have created.

Damn you Cabot.

I sense my partner's gaze on my restless frame and just the sound of his voice grates on my nerves. He is asking me again what is wrong and I know he thinks a certain blonde has me on edge - which she does but not for the reasons he thinks. My phone has vibrated in the pocket of my jeans randomly for the past hour as you tell me all the delicious naughty things you want to do to me.... and me to you. How are you even getting any work done?

Olivia!

The sound of my name being shouted from the open door that leads to the man who runs my unit startles me and I remind myself that, despite whatever else is going on - there is a victim to be consoled, a suspect to be questioned and a case to be solved.

I cautiously approach the office and lean against the door jamb awaiting the reason for my summoning. I know it has something to do with a case and I hope it doesn't require me to visit you - I truly can't take that right now.

Alex's POV

A smirk seems to be a permanent fixture on my face today as I peck out my latest tease, my latest desire - a verbal fantasy for you to pour over, a written confession of desire to keep your attention solely on me.

Its cruel I know, but it allows me to exorcise my tension and I know I am hitting a nerve when you tell me to stop. I read your plea briefly and choose to ignore it, pausing briefly only to read before I press send. I press my burning face against the cool wood of my desk and await your reply.

Olivia's POV

I am being sent to obtain a warrant. I feel trapped, I can't beg or plead my way out of it because I have no good excuse. I can't find another ADA because that would be a slap in the face to you and a breach of the protocol established by the Morris Commission, but God help me I can't risk another trip to your office. My phone vibrates against my leg again and I silence the low groan that threatens to escape with my exhaled breath. I look down and see that the latest message is from you. I know opening it will only inflame me further and yet I guess I yearn to burn because I find my hands gripping the phone - my thumb pressing read and I gasp as your words wash over me.

I feel the ache in my lower belly expand as warmth floods me, my heart pounding. I really can't get this warrant right now because I know the moment I am in your presence I will lose the tenuous hold on my control and my actions after which will spell the end of our professional relationship

Elliot.

I yell his name and turn to ask him to do me a solid but find myself staring into the frowning face of my captain.

Alex's POV

You still haven't responded and I tire of this one way tease, I suppose I should feel proud though to have you on the run. I hide my frustration as I hear the knock on my door and softly bade my interrupter to enter. I don't bother to look up, not caring who it is - not really even caring what they want. The silence draws my attention away from the case spread about my desk and I look to see who would be so rude as to stand and stare.

Olivia's POV

I see the anger flash in your eyes and watch as it fades away into desire. Your blue eyes, already incredibly blue, darken almost to black as you stand and purposefully make your way towards me. I feel caught, almost like a deer in the headlights, and my limbs feel heavy - so much that I barley move a muscle as your hand brushes past my shoulder, slamming your office door shut.

I feel your hands against me, pushing me back against the solid wood that separated your office from the hallway outside. I can hear the bustling of secretaries, the arguing of ADAs, the incessant ringing telephones and the constant movement of paperwork, but all that pales as your voice echoes in my ear whispering my name in what I can only describe as an aching husky voice.

I feel your warm breath caressing the skin of my neck as your lips brush teasingly against my skin. My knees are shaking with need and I still cannot move. I can't touch you, and I don't know how much longer I can allow you to touch me.

Alex…

Alex's POV

Your voice is hoarse and carries a warning tone, but it does make me pull my mouth away from your neck. My eyes rake over your form and I can see you shaking ever so slightly. Do I make you nervous detective, do I scare you? No I think you want me so much you can't move. I think I am tired of your stubborn act Olivia, and I am definitely tired of this dance.

I look in your eyes, dark molten, and brazenly slid my hands slowly up your sides daring your to stop me. I see you flinch at my touch and watch your lips part as my palms slide up over your firm breasts. Your head tips back as your eyes shut - the small restless movements of your hips tell me you are just as turned on as I, and probably have been since you last left this office. The roughness in my own voice surprises me when I tell you to look at me.

Olivia's POV

I will never know who made the first move but the next thing I know your lips are against mine, my hand tangled in your long blonde hair and our hips are flush - both of us pressing into the other. I reach blindly, locking your office door, turning so that you are pressed to the wall, your tongue dueling with mine. My reason for being in this office is forgotten, hell the reason I have been fighting this is forgotten as you moan my name and back up to your desk. I grip the soft material of your blouse as I pull back to look at you. Your face is flushed, soft lips full, wet and parted as you whisper for me to touch you. My hands shake as I try to work your buttons free, your hands on my belt distract me and as the fasten of my jeans comes undone I lose the fragile hold I've had on my control and roughly rip open your blouse my hands burn as I touch your naked flesh for the first time.

I hungrily press my lips back against yours, swallowing your moans as my hands grip your soft skin, the peaks of your breasts jutting against my palms. I pull back, needing your permission but for what I am not sure. I have never been gripped by anything this powerful and so many emotions are ripping through my system, shutting down my mental process until the only thing I can focus on is you.

Alex's POV

I need to breath but I don't dare pull my mouth away. The way you are touching me, insistently gentle, is igniting sounds I normally hold within. The fire seems to be held at bay as our mouths slow and desperation fades to exploration and dammit, I can't get enough of the way you taste. I know we should rush this, certainly the world we work in will not allow either of us so much uninterrupted time. I know that a knock on my door or the ring from one of our phones will pull us apart again but I can't seem to make you rush this. I slide my fingertips into the waist of your jeans only to have my hands knocked away as your hot mouth slides down the edge of my jaw and I gasp as I feel the scrape of your teeth against my ear, your low warm voice thick with desire.

"Put your hands to better use counselor and cover your mouth."

I barely have time to react before that same scrape of teeth is raking over my chest, your knee pressing insistently between my thighs. I feel my skirt rise higher and higher up my thighs and the rough denim is too teasing for my liking. I resent that I have to follow your command and cover my mouth, but the high pitched sound that escapes my throat as you roughly grind your knee against my core makes resisting futile.

The loss of your warm mouth against my skin makes me look up and the sight of you is like something out of one of the fantasies I have continued to fight over the years we have known each other. Your eyes are dark, drawn and dangerous and my eyes travel lower to take in the opened shirt, unsnapped jeans and the way your badge and gun pull one side lower than the other. I find myself bent back over my desk as you lean over me, the press of your gun against my hip more erotic than painful. My breath catches as I feel your hand snake up my inner thigh and I lose all sense of decorum as I beg you to touch me.

Olivia's POV

Your voice makes the ache between my thighs unbearable and I struggle not to force your hand against me and ride out this need I have for you. I can feel the buzz of my phone in my pocket and the widening look in your eyes tells me you feel it too. The interruption we knew would come has arrived, but I don't think I can pull myself away. A phone I can ignore.

I brush my knuckles against the smooth fabric that covers your sex, amazed by how wet I have made you. Pride swells in me as I feast my eyes on a sight my gut tells me too few have seen. Alexandra Cabot, laid out for the taking, skin flushed with a need she has granted me license to fill. Even in her exposed state she is commanding, beautiful and dangerous because of the acute way she can make me feel. I inch my hand forward pressing against her sensitive flesh, rubbing as I watch her eyes close and her hand tighten across her mouth as she tries to silence the sounds my touch is creating.

I slowly bend my head, my mouth closing over the raised fabric of your bra as I slowly suck your distended nipple into my mouth. I smile as you squirm beneath me and increase the pressure of my mouth as I push your panties to the side.

Alex's POV

Christ I can't take too much more of this - and it would appear I was not meant to as the thundering sound of a fist hitting against my door breaks through my haze of want and I push Olivia away, sitting up my breath coming in small pants. She is quick, I have to give her that. I feel my blouse tugged away from my body and slide my arms into her over shirt - our movement are naturally deceptive and I question the disturbance to be told that my presence is being requested by Jack McCoy. God… can this day get any more fucked up. I glanced down, I can't appear before McCoy dressed in Olivia's clothing, although her sense of style has improved greatly from the first day I met her, it still does not mirror my own. I stand and shrug my jacket on over the dark collared shirt and smooth my hands down as I call out that I will be there shortly - that I am just finishing going over testimony with one of my detectives. I look into a dark brown gaze and catch the smile on Olivia's face. We laugh and as I lean against her shoulder, letting her support me as I slide my feet back into my heels. This is getting old - this dance and all the interruptions are getting on my nerves. I stand and wrap my fingers around her arm.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia's POV

Her voice sounds so dejected but beneath that soft alto I can hear her suppressed need for the act interrupted. I let my gaze linger on her face before giving into intuition. Leaning forward I gently press my lips against a smooth pale temple and sigh.

"Don't apologize Alex. This really wasn't a good idea to start something in a place where it can't be finished."

My words surprise me, but I don't take them back. I am in too deep and even though this is not a good idea, I am tired of fighting it. Things got awkward with Cassidy and I hope I can avoid that with you…. I don't know if this will be a one time thing or not but I will take what I am given. Things were different with Cassidy… he was the one who wanted more but this time… I am on the short end of the stick. I can read the lust in my ADA's eyes but not much more. I lean away and slide my leather jacket on over the white tee my generosity has left me in. I take a look at this beautiful woman who lips bear the mark of our bruising kiss and whose upper body is covered with my button up - a few sizes too big and it is too easy to imagine her in my shirt and nothing else. Silence permeates the office and I stuff my hands into the pockets of my jeans, almost forgetting the real reason I stopped by.

Alex's POV

I feel a smirk gather on my lips as you stammer and stutter your request for a warrant. The loss of your usual self confidence is endearing and I step close to you, cupping your cheek enjoying how my touch silences you.

"I've got to meet with McCoy. I will call ADA Michaels and have him sign off on the warrant."

I see the smile start in your eyes and find myself sharing in its warmth. As you move to pull away I reach out and pull you back - gently placing a soft kiss on your full lips. The tension between us is just as thick but there is less frustration as we both seem to have decided this is something we want. I pull back and rest my head against yours.

"Come by my place tonight."

I feel you tense and for a moment I think you will refuse. I wait, preparing myself for the argument, the let down and then you surprise me with a light kiss, you voice barely a whisper as you turn to unlock the door.

"I'll call you."

I find myself smiling as I step out to watch you leave. One look at my watch tells me I have let my boss wait too long but… I find that you are worth it and I can't wait for night to fall.

_A/N - I appreciate all the reviews and responses. I have enjoyed writing this fic so far and hope you enjoyed reading!_


	4. Your Place or Mine?

Disclaimer - I think its been established - but - yes, these character's are not mine. Alas they belong to someone else (NBC, Dick Wolf ect.)

Your Place or Mine?

Alex's POV

My meeting with Jack turned out not to be a total waste of time and I think my tardiness was excused by the abruptness of his request. We talked about my caseload, about the possibility of stepping back into the role of bureau chief, about life in general - to which I replied that I had no real life outside of this career. And I don't. My free moments, rare though they might be, are spent chasing away thoughts of you, and since you are such an integral part of this career I have chosen - well... the prosecution rests.

There are moments when grains of wisdom shine through the years of cynicism that have built upon that man. He never elaborated when he told me that working with attraction was never that easy, which scares me - how easy have I been to read these past few years? He never mentioned you, but that doesn't assuage my paranoia. I know you are the death to my dreams of ascension, but I can scarcely fight my needs anymore. My weakness will be my demise and one I walk towards freely.

Olivia's POV

I am shaken. Every instinct tells me this will be a mistake but I tire of going with my gut - especially when being close to you makes it swim. When every touch sends a pulsating shock right into my core and as soon as I escape Hogan Place my knees give out and I find myself sitting at the top of the steps, looking out into the crowd - wondering when I let you have so much power over me.

Maybe letting this burn out of our systems will help, but can I take the pain you will inflict when you tire of our little soiree - that is the one thing that stills my hand when its given free reign of your spectacular frame - can this be enough. I've given my word that I will call you tonight just as you have opened the door with the command to come over. I slowly slide my fingers through my hair, frustrated with my over thinking and wondering why I can't just let this happen.

Alex's POV

My day seems endless and my office is positively stifling with memories of you. The order you destroyed when you pressed my back to my desk has been restored but I find that I would readily given into chaos to have you between my thighs again.

Tonight.

You promised you would call not that you would come over, but there is no denying that you want to. I stand and slide my jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door and slide my hands over the soft material of your shirt, lifting it to inhale your subtle scent. Though I was too harried at the moment to appreciate your selfless gesture - the sweet chivalry of it does not escape me nor does the one that occurs later in the day when a package arrives containing an exact replica of the one you tore open. The exact replica. I feel the smile you've put on my face broaden - your attention to detail has always been one of your strongest suites.

Olivia's POV

I hear my phone ding as it announces a new message and once investigated I see its from you. I have to laugh at the duality seeing a message from you has on me. My heart pounds with anticipation in hopes that you have resumed sending those hot little reminders that I am on your mind, but a part of me dreads those self same words for the desire I know they will cause to reawaken in me.

Your words are restrained this time as you thank me for the gesture, while simultaneously chiding me that I didn't have to. Your soft scolding makes me feel childish because I know I didn't have to Alexandra - it was simply the right thing to do, albeit driven by a completely selfish need to stave off any more visions of you wearing just my shirt and nothing more. Although in the future I will have to be much more careful in the event I choose to roughly disrobe you - your attire is simply too costly to continue to replace.

In the future...

Who am I kidding... this is just sex for you right? A one or two time roll in the hay kind of thing... I can't see you risking your ambition for it to be anything more.

Alex's POV

In true Benson fashion you never did respond but I know I put you on the spot when I drew attention to the gifts you tried so hard to keep under wraps. I wonder why you shy from compliments in that way? I find myself wondering a lot about you and your life but I have no idea how to ask. I find the notion funny that I get paid to dig and probe into the most private parts of people's lives but I can't form a single question about yours for fear it will drive you away - there is so much you keep hidden from the world Olivia... I wonder if tonight will shed any light on the areas you stubbornly keep gray.

There I go again, insisting that tonight will happen the way I want it to. Perhaps my arrogance is drawn from my ability to persuade, or perhaps because you have already confessed that this dance of attraction can no longer go on. Regardless, if you won't come to me tonight then I will go to you.

Olivia's POV

Night is falling and though I cannot see the clock in the squad room I can hear it ticking the seconds and minutes away. Everyone is gone but me and I have only stayed because as long as I keep my mind buried in work then I can ignore the urge to keep my promise and call a number I know now by heart. I glance at the phone on my desk, my fingers itching to dial as my mind and mouth work out a plausible excuse as to why I need to stay away.

The phone rings, startling me and I pick it up quickly, rattling off my name and unit. There is a long pause and I wonder if I have somehow become the victim of a prank call and then a familiar husky alto breathes into my ear...

"Why haven't you called me detective - stalling?"

I feel my breath hitch as my throat becomes dry - what am I, fourteen? And why do I let you affect me so. I shake my head and try to calm the wild beating of my heart as I try to tell you that I'm on call tonight. You adequately sum up my lie with a single word.

"Bullshit."

Alex's POV

On call my ass. You are not the only one with investigative skills, don't you think I would have checked the calendar to ensure you would be able to accept my invite once given. Haven't I already demonstrated that I don't take rejection well? I swear, if my body hadn't been kept on a slow simmering heat all day I would hang up on you right now in response to your insulting cowardice - but - just the sound of your warm voice has wound me even tighter and I need you now more than ever. So I let go of part of my pride and tell you I am waiting and have been all day - deciding brutal honesty is the best policy with you.

I can hear your breath quicken and bite back a groan as I imagine that same hot air against my skin or echoing in the silence of my apartment. I can feel the tension between us grow as our mutual silence ensues and I wait for your stubbornness to break. I am surprised when you give in - its much sooner than I had anticipated. Your voice is hoarse, slightly raspy.

"Fine counselor, but I'm not coming over. If you want to see me tonight then you can slum a little and re-locate."

I find myself smiling as you force me to make the next move. This dance might be old between us but one can't deny that it has its fun moments. I agree to your terms and hang up the phone, my hand shaking with anticipation.

Olivia's POV

I let the phone stay against my ear and listen to the dial tone for a moment. I didn't think you would agree - you don't seem like the type who gives up control very easily and I have in effect forced you to declare your commitment to this insane plan of ours - which you do and I find myself frozen as I try to remember the last time I entertained a guest in my apartment. I am not even sure why I have an apartment and not just a storage building - I sleep more often in the crib than in my own bed. I feel my eyes widen and my movements are jerky as I realize that if I don't leave now you will inevitably beat me there.

I throw my keys on the counter and do a quick glance over, my attention drawn away by the shrill of my apartment's buzzer. Dammit - how can you have gotten here so quickly. I feel hunted, pursued and I can't decide if it is a feeling that I can acclimate to. I hit the button that will let you come closer then I ever thought I would allow you to be. There is no mistaking - this is going to happen. The moment you cross the threshold we take our relationship past the professional and into the sexual - the tension in the air is thick and I feel my heart pounding against my chest, ringing in my ears mixing in with the sharp knock on my door.

Alex's POV

You stand there looking much like you did as you left my office earlier - your eyes dark and deep with emotion, your shirt a sharp contrast to your olive complexion, the "bad boy" look of the leather that drapes over your broad shoulders and your stance an arousing mixture of femininity and aggression. I swallow - hard - and step into your apartment. I feel your body brush against mine as you lean forward to shut your door - a juxtaposition from our earlier encounter and I almost want your hands against me, shoving my back to the door as I did yours - but the touch never comes and I open my eyes to see you in the kitchen, pouring dark amber liquid into two glasses. I suppose a drink is fitting - a toast, to new beginnings, ,to new experiences - to the future - to us.

Us.

The term hangs loosely in my mind. Can there be an us? Will tonight define how we see each other from now on? I shake the seriousness from my mind. Tonight I don't want to think - I want to feel. I have thought about this too much now - and I am sure you have too. In the end we have this heat and it's time to stroke that fire.

I reach for you first, slowly sliding my open palm up the smooth worn leather that covers your bare arm. I capture your eyes and hold the intensity of your gaze as I simply trace the curves of your body with hesitant fingertips. I don't know if this is going to be fast or slow, I simply know that it is going to be.

I watch as you capture the fullness of your lower lip between straight even teeth and I don't miss the way you lean into my touch. I slowly grip the leather lapels, bunching the material in my hand as I slide it past your shoulders, down your muscular arms. I trap you and yank you forward and feel my body tense as we stand chest to chest, sharing air fragmented with all the subtle scents that remind me of you. I stare into your eyes at first and allow my gaze to travel lower before moving slowly back up - the next move is yours.

Olivia's POV

I stare into your blue eyes and try to ignore the hot pulse of lust that is pouring through my veins. This is a fantasy in the making, a fantasy come true and I feel inadequate standing in your presence, my body pressed to yours as you wait for me to make the next move.

Fuck it.

I lean forward letting my eyes drift shut as I brush my lips back and forth against yours, murmuring your name, letting it roll off my tongue - getting used to the way it feels to whisper it against your lips. I move back as you press forward, my thumbs finding the belt loops of the tight worn jeans that seem to be painted over your lower body and tug your hips to mine. I hold you there as I gently press my lips to yours briefly, my eyes opening to look back into yours. I feel your lips smile against mine before sealing our connection.

_A/N - Yes I shall stop it there for the time being, with the promise that the next chapter will conclude this reprieve from the building tension. And that folks will be posted next week, unless my overnight shifts this week prove uneventful and then I can sneak in some writing in at the J.O.B Your feedback has been awesome - thanks again!_


	5. The Dread of Morning

Disclaimer: The characters used belong to NBC/Dick Wolf - lucky devils.

_A/N - This probably should have earned an M rating but I kept it on the T side - I hope. Thank you for all of your responses/reviews. The tension has finally broken - ENJOY!_

**The Dread of Morning**

Olivia's POV

I can't breathe, and somehow I seem ok with that. I can't pull my lips away from yours as we playfully trade control. Your hands are on me, touching me in ways that make me lose a part of myself in you. I gasp as you pull away and I look into your eyes as our heaving chests brush back and forth - the teasing touch serving to only further inflame our mutual desire. I feel the solid warmth of your palm against my chest and grunt in surprise at the unexpected strength that is displayed when your actions force my body to give into the pull of gravity as I fall back on my own couch. Your legs are on either side of mine as I find my mouth reclaimed by yours.

Memories crash into me as they race through my mind giving me a glimpse of shared looks, shared touches - late nights working on cases - has it all boiled down to this one moment?

I feel your insistent fingers sliding under my shirt, tugging up, pulling the garment away from my body and I raise my arms to allow my own disrobement. I feel shy, for the first time in a long time, as I watch your eyes roam over my body. I know I am nowhere near as beautiful as you are, and my skin bears the marks of the danger I have allowed myself to be placed into for the majority of my life. I watch your eyes carefully, reading your facial features - looking at you more closely than I have ever looked at a lover, simply because your opinion matters that much more than theirs ever did. I feel the walls I have placed between you and I break, crumbling, fading into the past as you whisper my name and capture my lips with yours, drowning me in your skillful persuasion.

Alex's POV

I have found a new addiction - the taste and feel of Olivia Benson. You are surprisingly passive and even more beautiful than my heated mind has imagined - and I have imagined. I have undressed you a thousand times with my eyes - in the squad room as I listened to you debrief me and your captain on our latest case - on the other side of an interrogation as you question suspect after suspect and on the stand - struggling to pay attention to the questions my opposing counsel is asking. Now, as I sit astride you, your upper body bared to my eyes I realize my fantasies were woefully inadequate and all I can say is your name before leaning in again to taste you again.

You remain passive only a few moments longer as I deepen the kiss, closing my lips over the firm muscle of your tongue - sucking slowly as my body begins to throb painfully. I gasp against your mouth when I feel your strong hands grip my ass, roughly pushing my body down on yours and I can't fight the moan that escapes my newly freed lips when you press your mouth against my neck - are your lips this talented everywhere?

Olivia's POV

Your scent surrounds me as I breath you in. I fight to not voice my own pleasure as your body undulates on top of mine. I close my eyes as I move my mouth from the base of your throat up to the silky spot below your ear - loving the way your body twitches against my own as I scrape my teeth over that spot, the breathy way you moan my name making my body ache for more. My fingers shake as I slowly unbutton the soft blouse that hides you from my eyes. I feel your hands covering my own and lean back to watch you take over - my eyes glued to the slow sure movement of your hands as each stroke of your fingers reveals more and more of you to me.

And you don't stop there.

I find my gaze locked to yours - I never knew how much heat you could convey with a simple look. You smile that shy rare smile that seems to be just for me as you reach behind your back and I feel the air leaving my body in a rush as you slip the straps of your bra down and I get my first look at a sight I can only hope few have seen.

Alex's POV

The possessive way your eyes roam over my body makes your look predatory and it is a complete turn on. The thought amuses me - a characteristic I can't stand in a man is one I expect and accept in you. This seems so slow, too slow but I don't want to rush it and I can feel that you don't either. Who knows when we will ever get this chance again.

I think I moaned before you even laid your hands on me. The heat of your skin against mine, the mixture of soft strength combined with the rough reminder of the physical demands of your job surround my aching flesh and it is in this moment that I know I am lost to you. My career means nothing, my familial expectations fade and all I care about revolves around you, around me, around this.

I think you sense my surrender because the hot wet heat of your mouth is replacing your hands, your lips surround and tug at one of my hardened nipples as your hands trail lower, teasing the bared skin of my midriff before playing with the snap of my jeans.

Olivia's POV

You've scarcely touched me but I find myself absorbed in you, pleasing you, touching you and I know my own pleasure can wait. I press my face harder into the yielding flesh, taking more of you in my mouth as your back arches - almost forcing my compliance. Your hands grip my shoulders, your voice breathless above me as you voice your satisfaction in everything I do. I use my teeth on you and you moan my name loudly. I am absorbed in you, by you and I can admit that I will never feel this way about anyone else. How can I ever give myself to another when I have had perfection?

I feel your hand covering my own, forcing it to turn, pressing it to the apex of your thighs, forcing me to cup and feel the heat between your legs. If you are this hot through denim… I groan at the thought of what awaits me beneath the coarse fabric and I feel the rush of arousal between my own legs.

I am driven by instinct, I am driven by need to feel you beneath me and I don't know where I found enough strength to lift both you and I off the couch but next I know, your legs are wrapped tightly around me and I am moving to my darkened bedroom.

I am hardly gentle as I press you down amongst my tangled sheets, my hands tugging, pulling, peeling the denim from you. Your scent assaults me and I shake as I divest you of the last barrier the covers the place that needs my touch the most.

Alex's POV

Even in the dark, I can see the lust and love in your eyes as they roam over me. Your voice huskily telling me how much you want me, how much you have waited for this moment, how beautiful I am, how perfect you find me. It occurs to me that you are still dressed for the most part and I don't want to reach absolution alone. Somehow I find the strength to sit up and reacquaint myself with the feel of your lips on mine - my hands restlessly tugging at your remaining garments. I find myself pinned back against the bed, my legs trapped by the strength of yours as you allow the bared tips of your breast to trail against my own - pride is the only thing that keeps me from begging you to fuck me.

I feel my eyes fly open when I feel the loss of your warm body against mine and I sit up to see you shedding your remaining garments. You catch my eye and I find my lips curving in an amused smirk when you speed things along, viciously kicking your discarded jeans and panties across the floor before rejoining me.

I lay back as you lean forward, your warm breath washing over me as you ask once more if this is what I want, assuring me we can still stop at any time. The sweetness of the gesture causes my heart to ache with emotion - the pounding of my heart threatening to force the three words that sum up the way I feel about you from my lips. I fight the urge for confession as I crush our lips together, positioning my thigh between yours, pressing up against you - amazed at the obvious evidence of arousal - amazed that I can do this to you with only the barest of touches. I swallow your moan in our kiss before you pull away and give me what I have wanted all along - the feeling of you in me, me in you and the crashing waves of tension finally released as you force me to reach peak after peak even after I could have sworn my body could take no more. I fall back on the bed, cradled in your strong embrace as I struggle back down to earth.

Olivia's POV

I never thought I would see anything more beautiful than the pale curves cradled in my arms but watching Alexandra Cabot lose herself, watching her come… words can scarcely describe and seem woefully inadequate to capture the look, the sound, the taste… and I am no poet so I won't even try - but I wish I was and I wish I could. That memory will forever be seared in my mind when I think of you. I find myself smiling before pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

Tonight will be the first time I have ever let my body rest against my lover's. The first time I have not shot out of bed after sex, the first time I have not rushed into a shower to wipe away the evidence of a night spent with yet another person I will never see again and the first time I have never wanted to see morning come. The night air feels cool against my sweat dampened skin and I feel you shiver against me. I reach down and grip the edge of my tangled sheets - pulling the thin cotton over our bodies. The heaviness of your limbs and deep breaths tell me you have succumbed to the exhaustion I drove you to. My own eyes are heavy but I can't miss a single moment of tonight. I pull you closer and try not to think of how badly I will miss this in the morning.


	6. Lingering Looks

Disclaimer: The standard - I don't own it, and will never make any money on it, but I will totally enjoy writing it ;)

**Lingering Looks**

Alex's POV

I wince as my eyes register the harsh sunlight from behind my closed lids. I groan and try to turn away only to find my movements halted by the heavy but comforting arm that is casually holding me against a warm soft body. I feel my lips curving into a slow grin as the memory of last night rises in my mind and I realize that I am in bed with Olivia Benson. Lust is reawakened in me as I register the feel of her naked body curled into mine but I ignore that dominating emotion in favor of others that float beneath the current. Although this position is comforting and comfortable I find myself needing reassurance that last night wasn't just a dream. I inch my body away from yours and roll to my side, turning so that I can see your face. The years and the stress have melted away, leaving your features carefree and breathtaking in repose. I forget to breath momentarily as you slowly open your eyes, blinking once, then twice before your full lips form a sleepy smile I can hear in your soft husky voice.

"Hey you."

The pleasure in your voice assuages any and all trepidation I had at wondering if last night was a mistake. Even if our working relationship is blown to hell I wouldn't trade what transpired between us… in fact… I want more. I want you again and not even the threat of morning breath is daunting enough to stop me as I lean forward and gently press a kiss upon you.

Olivia's POV

It seems so natural, so easy to wake up next to you like this. I smile as your lips press against mine and I return the gesture, slowly reacquainting myself with you. It is early, but late at the same time and I know it will only be a matter of time before we are called back to duty. I open my eyes finding yours looking down at me and fail to supress the combination of laugh and groan as you gracefully swing your leg over mine, straddling me - your heat mixing and mingling with my own and I fight the wave of longing that rises in me - choosing instead to stare up at you, memorizing the way you look, naked and loved as your body bathes in the sunlight that streams through the single window of my bedroom. See there I go again, waxing poetry at your expense. If I were more daring I might take the chance and write some of these thoughts down to give to you - but I am shy in this new talent of mine. I realize, too late it would seem, that you have been awaiting my response to a question I have missed out on hearing and I look up at you sheepishly as you to repeat it. Your husky alto carries an amused tone as you ask me once again what I am thinking. I should lie and say nothing but I press forward - let them never say Olivia Benson was a coward.

"I was thinking how beautiful you look in the morning and how lucky I am to be where I am at this moment."

Alex's POV

I've been told I am beautiful before. It is a constant mantra that has followed me all my life - echoed by parents, friends, lovers, but somehow the way you say it makes me **feel **beautiful and that is a first for me. I purr soflty as I lean down and taste your lips again - whispering softly that I am the lucky one. The loud ring of your outside buzzer startles me and I scowl as you laugh at my attempt at modesty when I pull the covers over my naked body. You seem to have no issue with your own nudity as you sit up and stride confidently to the panel on your wall to ask who is there. The voice of your partner fills the room as he inquires if you are ready for work. I almost laugh at the combination of surprise and regret that fills your face as you glance at the clock and then at me as you answer that you've overslept and will meet him at the precinct - declining his offer to wait for you. I guess it was a good thing I kept my lust for you in check - I don't think your partner would have missed an opportunity to investigate why you failed to come to the door, and something tells me he has his own key. I feel your arms around me, hugging me, holding me close as you sigh heavily - whispering that you are sorry you overslept, sorry that you have to go. I shake my head, assuring you that if you hadn't been called away I would have been and we share a laugh at the demands of our jobs. I decline your offer to share the shower - it will probably be a good thing if you use all the hot water - I undoubtedly need a chilling reminder to get me back into my "Ice Queen" persona. I can't imagine that my resolve would withstand the sight of your slim muscled body glistening wet….

I let that thought trail off - that is dangerous territory. Who knew a single night with you would incite rather than satiate my need. I let my eyes follow your retreating form before I sit up and move around your apartment gathering the strewn trail of my clothing you so carelessly have scattered. I smile as I pick up my blouse remembering the careful way you sought to divest me of it - I guess you decided to be cost effective last night. I leave my panties off but redress in these same clothes - feeling strangely reminiscent of those few nights I let lust get the better of me in college. I must have stood here much longer than I thought because I am startled by the sudden feel of your arms wrapping around my waist - either that or you take a hell of a fast shower.

Olivia's POV

I hide my amusement as you jump at my touch before relaxing in my arms. I nuzzle my face against your neck as we stand in my living room - knowing that we both need to go but neither of us wishing to make the first move.

Assumptions really do make and ass of you and me.

I would have assumed last night was just a fling for you. Nothing leading up to that moment gave me pause to think this would be anything more - but the way you responded in my arms, the way you woke up beside me and the way you are standing here with me now lead my hopeful mind to think that this is something more than what it seemed.

Not wishing to seem clingy I start to let you go, surprised when you tighten the grip you've placed on my arms - keeping me close, holding me to you. I smile, well I suppose you could call it a smirk as I nudge your long blonde hair aside and nibble on the exposed skin of your neck. Your low moan tells me you still want me and I revel in the knowledge before whispering softly in your ear -

"I've got to go - call me today, and not just about work either."

You turn your head and give me a bright smile - one that I think I have only seen three times since I've known you - your tone teasing.

"Do you think we will be able to hide that our relationship has changed?"

I nod slowly.

"It wont be easy - especially now that I know what lays beneath those fancy suits of yours."

I duck away as you aim a punch at my arm - I had you pegged for a slapper, but then again you never have failed to surprise me.

Alex's POV

You really are incorrigible, but I like this teasing side of you. I think we both keep a side of ourselves hidden from the job and it will be these hidden sides that allow this to work. Choosing seduction as my payback I hook my fingertips in the belt loop of your dark pants and slowly pull your hips flush to my own. I lower my eyes to your lips an slowly snake my tongue out to wet my own. I cup your cheek lightly, my thumb sliding over your lower lip, tugging it down slightly as I slowly press my mouth to yours. I smile and pull back when your tongue touches mine, your groan of disappointment is soft but it still reverberates through me and I am sorely reminded that this has to come to and end. I hear the low vibration of my cell phone and reach into my purse to see that my boss has noticed my own tardiness. I answer as concisely as I dare, ignoring the overwhelming attitude that drips from every word the older woman throws my way. I click the phone shut, pleased by how quick you are to leap forward and open the door of your apartment to allow my leave. I laugh as you bow your head, your arm stretched out in a sweeping motion.

"Ladies first."

I feel my eyebrow twitch even as I advance forward stopping just before I reach the door frame. I smirk back at you and mimic your pose.

"Age before beauty."

And I bite my lip to stop the squeal of surprise as you shut your door, your hands firmly grasping my waist as you press me roughly against the now closed entrance.

Olivia's POV

I shake my head at your cheeky response, despairing silently that we don't have more time to do anything more than tease. If I had my way I would keep you holed up in here with me and to hell with the outside world but something you said early on stops me from giving into this latest whim. Our work is too important for our personal lives to interfere. You of course are right and that more than anything makes me pull back and re-open my door but not before bring my hand across the firm muscles of your ass, my own brand of punishment for your throwing our age difference in my face. You smile back at me as your hand fists the front of my shirt, tugging me forward for a hard quick kiss. Your voice low and sexy as you warn me that every action has a reaction and if I keep that up you will make us both a lot later than any excuse will explain. I heed your warning knowing that you are just daring enough to make good on it, knowing that I am enamored enough to let you. I find myself laughing as we silently compromise and exit my apartment together. I don't know if our paths will cross today or not but I know I will keep the image of your smiling back at me in yesterday's clothes, your eyes conveying so much more than I think you will ever say. My eyes linger on your retreating form and I finally admit that all those story book clichés held a grain of truth - the world really does seem that much brighter and that much lighter when you are in love. I don't fight the easy smile the rests on my lips and for the first time in a long time, I find myself looking forward to what the day will bring.

_A/N - As always thank you for the comments, accolades, reviews and support. It's what makes posting the finished product worthwhile. This was a slightly shorter chapter than usual but your patience will be rewarded - the next shall be quite a bit longer. Thanks again for taking the time to read!_


	7. Stolen Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show - but I do love to write about it, all non-profit of course.

Warning: I still don't think this warrant an "M" rating but I am skating a fine line - if you haven't concluded yet - this contains femslash and should be viewed with caution (although if you have made it to Chapter 7 I think you are well aware of this by now , but in the interest of John Q Public's safety…. ;)

***I was going to hold this until next week but receiving such wonderful reviews has prompted this early release***

Stolen Moments

Alex's POV

I am practically running up the stairs and I narrowly avoid knocking down one of the hundreds of messengers/paralegals that constantly roam the dark dusty hallways of the DA's office. I am not quick enough to pass underneath the ever watchful eyes of Liz Donnelly. I thought I had been lucky when I passed by her office and saw her door shut, it never occurred to me that she would be waiting behind mine. I breathe a sigh of relief as a softly shut the door to my office and nearly jumped out of my skin as a familiar harsh feminine tone resounds around what I thought was my empty office.

"Three hours late Ms. Cabot. That isn't like you at all. I was unaware you had a life outside of the DA's office - do me a favor - have one on your own time. I will not make excuses again for you."

I turn and fight hard not to glare at the women who holds the key to my job and my future in the DA's office. We have butted heads on several occasions, but we have also conspired to stretch the law to suit the needs of this office - which rarely seem to coincide with seeing justice done. I respect her but I also can't stand the cold way she conducts herself. But then again she had to grow in the old boys network and her position today is a testament to the steel in her spine - steel she is determined to inject into my own.

I nod and apologize once again for my lateness, promising that it wont happen again. She stays to catch me up on my cases, as if I didn't already know and I let her ask pointedly probing questions as she tries to maintain her dignity while still being nosey about my business. I commit this conversation to memory because I know that you too will garner amusement from this early start to my day. I look at my phone and pull up your number - toying with the idea of calling you, but placing that thought aside - content to wonder how yours is going thus far.

Olivia's POV

Elliot is determined to find out who you are. He has even enlisted the help of our in-house conspiracy theorist Munch. Though Fin and I haven't exactly hit it off, I find myself grateful for his chill attitude and disinterest in my personal life. I suppose this is partially my fault for walking into the precinct with a smile on my face but I can hardly help it and I feel like shouting it to the heavens that you are mine.

Mine.

The thought brings an even bigger smile to my face and I struggle to wipe it off before it is noticed by my partner. I am glad to see we haven't caught anything new and this seems to be a paperwork day - which suits my mood perfectly. In fact I find myself devising different ways to convince you to leave your work behind, my mind providing scenes of seduction, romance - who knew I would adjust so easily to loving you - to loving anyone, because honestly I can't think of the last time I have felt this way about anyone.

I loose myself in my paperwork and I work my way well through lunch - this is me, determined to make time for you, this is me wanting to care more for what could happen between us - because what is happening between us is surely the brightest spot in my drab world, because what happened between us last night was singularly beautiful - I want to place this, us, first and I think catching up on the paperwork that El and I usually allow to pile up in small mountains on our desks is the most efficient way to spend this rare day. Rare because we have caught nothing new, rare because instead of dreading to go home I look forward to it. Rare because for once I have something, someone to go home to. I place another finished report in my completed pile and dive into it again.

Alex's POV

I glance at the clock. It's almost three and I have another court appearance in half an hour. I have been in and out of the building, this office all day - but my thoughts have never strayed far from you. I feel strangely conspicuous as I trace the familiar steps of a day in the life of an ADA. I wonder if anyone can see the contentment that bubbles beneath my cool veneer. I have kept my smiles tight and rare but inside I long to lose myself in our shared camaraderie and be, once again, in a place where I feel safe enough to smile freely. I pick up my cell and once again check to see if you have called, texted and once again I see nothing. I allow the faint sardonic smile to curve my lips this time - and here I thought you would be the besotted one. I guess I am not as stoic as I thought, although if it is a choice between you or I giving anyone pause at our, dare I call it close, working relationship I have little doubt that it will be you. Even before we admitted to the way we felt, even before we gave into the physical need we both possessed you were horrible at hiding the way your eyes would track me through the room - granted you were always good at saving face with one of your sarcastic comments concerning the way I conducted myself as an ADA, but even I was able to eventually read past the bullshit - and you are surrounded by detectives. I wonder just how long we can continue in this charade.

My phone vibrates and I find myself looking down excitedly only to see that it is my mother calling as she sometimes does in her random high society way. I showed too many of my cards too early at SVU to pretend as though I did not grow up privileged, that I am not independently wealthy or well connected. But unless they have investigated me they have no idea just how wealthy, privileged or connected I am. The funny thing is - I could care less except for the shortcuts the opportunity allows in my chosen career. I don't want my detectives to know, and I especially don't want Olivia to find out - though I find myself reluctant to explore the reasons why I would want to keep such a huge factor of my upbringing a secret from a woman I can see myself spending a lot of time with in the near future.

I suppose I could always have Huang analyze me later if it becomes an issue - though I know it won't be. Even so I can't stop myself from worrying over every little minor thing - it's the retentive perfectionist part of my personality. I stand, stretching leisurely before grabbing my coat and briefcase. I open the door of my office without really paying attention and find myself chest to chest with you. If I thought the tension between us was bad before - it doesn't even compare. I freeze as a hard jolt of electricity jumps through me, extending from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. My briefcase falls to the floor with a loud thud and I watch you as you bend to one knee to retrieve it - placing you in a position that leaves my face flushed in the wake of the x-rated thoughts that race through my mind. I see the twinkle in your deep eyes before you hide it behind the hungry look you toss my way. The door is still open and I know I need to say something but I can think of nothing. Your warm soft voice saves me as you ask if I have a few minutes to spare and I know you are not here for a warrant. I look at the clock and respond that I have a little less than ten minutes to spare and step back to let you shut the door, your lips twisted in a predatory smirk.

Olivia's POV

Here we are in your office again, on your desk - again, our bodies pressing together again - despite the career ramifications, and despite the risk I cannot keep my hands off of your gorgeous body. We breathlessly pant out the rules of engagement in-between hot stolen kisses.

No touching below the belt.

No marks where anyone can see.

Clothing has to stay on with minimal dishevelment.

… past that - anything goes.

I pin your arms within the confines of your long coat and vigorously attack your lipstick stained lips to find them flavored strawberry and I let loose a soft approving moan earning our fourth rule.

Keep the noise to a minimum.

You and your rules, you are such a lawyer, but I am hardly complaining. Especially when you twist our positions and press my thigh between your legs, pressing one of your own between mine - and we are supposed to keep the noise level down after that - that really is cold my love.

My head is tipped back, my hands massaging your firm cheeks as your mouth drags a hot path down my neck when your cell phone goes off. I bolt up thinking I have made you late yet again and watch as you smirk and hold up your phone to show me the alarm icon that is still steadily going off. I scowl at you, but inside I am grateful for your careful planning. Having nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, I have all the time in the world to play whatever games you are willing to play - and this is one I will never argue against. I lick my lips slowly and pull you close to me as I help you smooth out the minor wrinkles our foreplay has placed on your suit and as I brush my hands down your lithe body I am rewarded with a smile and a request that I come over to your place tonight. I pull our hips flush together and kiss your cheek softly before releasing you and whispering - it's a date.

Alex's POV

You certainly know of a perfect way to make time fly and though you assure me I look perfect I can't help but check my reflection in the small mirror I keep hidden in my purse for such occasions. I can see the changes in the woman staring back at me - but nothing so major that the most common of acquaintances would notice. My eyes are lighter, the lines of my face are softer - as if loving you has taken the edge off literally as well as figuratively.

Loving you.

I carry that thought with me through the rest of my day as I try and allow the truth of that simple statement to sink in. It seems almost ridiculous that I could love you after one night - but I know it has been this way between us for much longer… for too long.

Heavy thoughts for such a new relationship - but I scarcely think of little else. I am grateful for the open and shut nature of this latest case - you and Elliot really are getting so much better at bringing me complete cases as opposed to a thousand loose ends and theories the two of you pre-maturely discounted. The whole team is in fact much better but more often than not I find myself prosecuting more of your cases than Fin and Munch - at least I think of them as yours, since you are the one who is always coming around looking for warrants.

I wonder if I should call you to see what you would like for dinner, if I should call to see if you would prefer white or red wine - we never really did discuss what was on the agenda tonight, besides the obvious. And since the obvious is so obviously pressing perhaps we should seek physical nourishment in a more public place - a far better idea since I am sure we will both need our strength. Pleased with my own brilliance I pick up my phone and dial your number.

Olivia's POV

I spoke too soon earlier today, but it makes me glad that I took a moment to drop by your office, because it would seem that may be the only time we had today. Somehow Elliot tracked me down to your office and called just as you left to let me know that our presence was requested in Chelsea - a rape had been reported and the victim this time is only twelve.

Twelve!

It is cases like this that make me sympathize with Elliot's secret desire for five minutes inside an interview room alone with a perp with no consequences. I honestly do not know how he deals with it - especially with four children of his own, three of which are girls. I hope nobody ever lays a hand on anyone he loves - Elliot could and would so easily loose control and out of loyalty to him and his family I would probably join in the fray. We really are so much closer than we should be - but it has only made us a stronger more cohesive unit because of it.

I keep my voice soft as I stare into huge brown eyes, already guarded from an experience no child should have to ever experience. Although her face still radiated innocence, her demeanor still reflects the trauma of her brush with something that should be so beautiful and special but that will now retain the tainted memory of this day. She flinches at the slightest touch and she has yet to shed a single tear - apparently her attacker told her that if she cried he would kill her, her parents and her little sister. Which tells us he had been stalking her for a long time or is acquainted with the family. Either way we will get the sick bastard, if for no other reason than his foolishness at leaving a piece of himself on this brave little girl. And she was so very brave.

I stand to allow Dr. Huang his turn, to allow him to do the very thing he had been trained to do, the very thing I excel at without the training - the very thing that keeps me up most nights - comforting a victim. I let every one of them in me - I live their experiences most nights, but it gives me a unique insight to their pain, it gives me an edge when I face their perpetrator in the interrogation room - but it costs me… and will continue to cost me until I die in the line of duty, retire with my pension intact or concentrate my talents elsewhere - and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon God willing.

This dark line of thinking does give me pause but I am given no time to ponder as Elliot tells me that Dr. Warner had a lead.

I find myself smiling as I enter the ME's office. Melinda is truly an amazing addition to our team. Her passion for justice is evident in her willingness to stay that much later, and work that much harder on finding the evidence we need to put the bastards away. I have seen her work longer shifts than even Elliott and I - only to go home and pour over medical digests, new scientific breakthroughs, and international advancements to find some new method she had overlooked or some new way to present evidence in such a way that there is no question as to the innocence or guilt of the body that sits in silence at the defense's table.

My admiration for the woman is shared by our entire team and I am not surprised when she hands us something solid. The DNA didn't score a direct hit but we did get several familial markers that would narrow it down to a much smaller number of people. We are looking at the males in three families - further investigation narrows it down to four names. I love when the system works for instead of against us.

I feel my cell phone vibrating in my pocket and before I even see the caller ID I am smiling because I know it is you.

Alex's POV

Your pleasure at the sound of my voice is evident as you croon your own hello and I can tell you are more than likely smiling in that lop-sided way you do so well. It's late - well - later than I am sure we originally anticipated and I am not surprised to find you hot on a case. Once again our mutual dedication has worked in our favor since Liz has kept me late - payback no doubt for my tardiness this morning. I know you can't tell me when you will get off shift so I don't ask but I do leave you with several thoughts that I know will keep me at the forefront of your mind - several thoughts that will stay at the forefront of my own, and thought I don't want to be as understanding as I am, I know when the tables are turned you will give me the same.

I go home alone, my empty apartment reminding me of how badly I was looking forward to spending the night with you again and out of respect to you I refrain from letting the memories from last night guide my hand into giving me another passionate release driven by my thoughts of you. I scatter the books I have borrowed from work and read case law until exhaustion claims me and I fall into a dreamless sleep waiting for you.

Olivia's POV

It is well past midnight and even though we have tracked down and located all four of our potential perps it is hardly the right soft of hour to begin questioning. I obtain approval from Cragen to have beat cops sit on our four maybes so that myself and the rest of the team can rest up for what will surely be a very long day tomorrow. I of course have my own personal agenda - I have been waiting to see you all day and night long and even though I may only have the chance to curl up beside you in bed - I am willing to take what I can get.

Elliot offers to drive me home, but I decline and when he questions my response I simply tell him that I am not going home tonight and that he needs to mind his own business. He flashes me a smirk that tells me he knows exactly what I have planned and I wonder just how far he lets his imagination run away when he thinks of me.

I'm not asking - I really don't want to know.

I thank the cab driver as he pulls up to your building and I fish around my purse for a decent tip - he did get me all the way to the upper East side in under fifteen minutes. I look up to where I know your bedroom window is - surprised by the light that I still see on. Surely you didn't wait up for me.

I find myself hoping that you did as I ride the elevator up to your floor but I err on the side of caution and use the key you've given me instead of knocking - I truly don't want to wake you if you are sleeping. I whisper your name softly as I silently enter your apartment, smiling as the familiar fragrance of you assails my senses. I whisper your name again, this time a little louder and when no response comes I surmise that you have fallen asleep with your light on… more than likely in the middle of some snooze worthy brief - I have absolutely no envy of lawyers and their reading material.

I find myself leaned against your door frame, smiling at the sight that greets me. You are asleep and I was correct - you did it while reading. Your slender body is laid out on sheets so white they make you look tan. You are dressed in a dark blue tank with matching panties and I won't deny my eyes lingered on your long toned legs - they are one of your best features. My eyes linger on your face too - another of your best features…

Who am I kidding - you are simply the most beautiful woman I know and I have yet to find a flaw - but who said I was looking for one.

You look years younger and inexplicably sexy with your lips jutting in a small pout, your glasses perched precariously on the tip of your nose as the book you have laid across your chest rises and falls with each deep breath you take. Your hair is swept up into a makeshift bun but several strands have fallen to frame your face and I still the urge to tuck them behind your ears.

I don't know how long I have stood here memorizing you. I feel my own exhaustion settling in and although I want to join you in between those white sheets I resist and commit myself to removing the scattered books - stacking them in a corner as I slip the sheets over you, tucking you in as gently as I dare.

Alex's POV

I could swear I heard the door to my apartment open, but I am too comfortable and too tired to care. I feel myself falling back into that numbing daze when the faintest thread of your scent enters my room making me wonder if I am really awake of it I have fallen asleep dreaming again. I could swear I feel eyes on my body and small movements of weight being removed from the mattress upon which I lay.

My thoughts are confirmed when I feel the cool cotton covering me and I open my eyes to see you turning to leave. My hand shoots out, gripping your wrist, stilling your movements and causing you to turn and face me, your eyes locked on my own.

Its automatic, its primal - its need at its rarest and rawest.

Within seconds you're astride me, our bodies pressing together insistent upon getting as close as possible. I don't know if I am pulling up my shirt or if it is you - it matters not since it is flying across the room within moments of being slid up my body. Your clothes are more cumbersome and I let you take them off as I distract you with the long, deep, searching kisses I can't seem to stop pressing to your lips. My mind can't keep up, can't comprehend because all I can think of is feeling your naked skin on mine. Somehow my wish is granted and I find myself pressed back to the bed, my fingers tangled in your hair as your shoulders force my legs wider apart and your mouth is exploring my most intimate places. You ignore my cries for more as you keep your touches achingly slow. I shift my hips to keep time with you only to be further frustrated when you change the pace.

Your name is a mantra and my world is narrowed on the single syllable that steadily escapes my lips…

Liv.

Olivia's POV

This is a first for me and an act I wasn't bold enough to dare last night - but I find instinct to be true, that which works for me works for you. You are explicit with your instruction to a point and then all I can hear is my name on your lips, all I can feel is the squeeze of your thighs around my head and the rough way your fingers are tugging at my hair. I feel you pulse beneath me, around me and just as I am addicted to your scent so now am I to your taste. I let my fingers replace my tongue as I shift up your body to watch as I strive to offer you a second release.

I am not disappointed and this time I swallow your cry of pleasure, letting my lips play over your skin as you slowly come back to me. It amazes me the self control I have with you - it amazes me that I am so willing to place my own passion on the back burner so that yours can take the forefront.

One touch from you changes all of that of course. You never struck me as the type to be a passive lover.

I find myself in the same position I held you in an hour ago but I prop myself up so that I can watch as well as feel Alexandra Cabot prostrate before me, between my outstretched legs - her blue eyes hidden from my view as she strives to return the time and attention I have spent on her. I can only watch for the fewest of moments before my own eyes close in response to her own instinctual touch. Should I be surprised she excels here as she does everywhere else? She plays me like an instrument she holds mastery over and I arch, my back bowing in surrender to the rush of pleasure she has granted me - and to think I was content to allow her to continue tonight in sleepy repose.

Alex's POV

I smile as your body jerks violently and no matter the thickness of these walls, I am fairly sure my neighbors will have heard the scream of my name that has escaped your lips. I slowly lick my lips as I rest my chin on the top of your muscled thigh my eyes taking in the complete loss of control I have offered you. Surely you don't think legal books are the only thing I have read? A good prosecutor is always prepared - months ago when I decided I would pursue you I did my homework but where did your expertise come from? It is a conversation I am sure we will have one day… but not at the moment. I feel myself re-seeking sleep in light of the levels of oxytocin I am sure have permeated my body - released in those moments you so selflessly gave me.

I lazily crawl up your body, my arms wrapping around you as my head falls against your naked breast. I have just enough energy to reach across you to set my alarm before sleep reclaims me.

Olivia's POV

You are asleep within seconds and I smile at your resilience in setting your alarm - Liz Donnelly must have made an impression. Sleep never comes that easily for me - though I know it will come soon tonight thanks to you. I set my own alarm - grateful that I had the forethought to bring a change of clothes. I familiarize myself with the weight of your body on mine and find it is something I could get used to. With this last thought I allow my eyes to close and instead of finding myself reliving the horrors of a victim, I find myself reliving these moments with you - and I am fairly certain the morning will find me with a smile on lips that still taste of you.

_A/N - As promised a much much longer chapter. My longest written for this story. I will more than likely cap this at 10 chapters. That is the goal anyways. Thanks to all for the reviews and for simply reading what I throw down. You are who make it worth the sleepless nights and the evil looks I am currently receiving. I hope the reading was as enjoyable as the writing. Thanks again!_


End file.
